Take The Pain Away
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: After Christina and Molly get into a fight Christina and Shaggy go on a trip to get away and help Christina heal.
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy was jolted awake by his phone. He flipped over and saw Christina was calling him. She was staying at Molly's for the weekend so why would she be calling him at four in the morning? Tiredly he picked up his phone and answered.

"Christina is something wrong?"

"M-m"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Come get me" Christina sobbed.

"Why what happened?"

"Please come get me"

"I'll be there soon"

* * *

Shaggy rushed to Amity Park where Christina was waiting on the curb next to the city limits. Shaggy pulled up and Christina got in with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened Christina?"

"Molly and I got into a fight we've never fought before. it kept escalating then she-"

"What did she do?" Shaggy asked.

"She called me a freak and told me to get out" Christina sobbed shaking.

Shaggy was taken aback. Out of all the things, Molly could've possibly said she called her best friend a name which caused her pain and trauma? Christina sat there tears rolling down her face showing no signs of stopping. Shaggy was angry. Christina was hurt by her best friend! this wasn't okay by any means. He had to do something to make her feel better but what could he do?

"Christina is there anything I could do?"

"I-I just want to get away right now. Away from everything" Christina replied shakily.

"Would you like to go visit Cerise and Raven or my family?" Shaggy asked.

"Can we do both?"

"Of course where to first?"

"Your family it would take longer"

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy looked over at Christina who was passed out in the passenger seat. He'd already called Draculaura and asked if she could watch the kids for them which she happily agreed to. He was still confused. How had they even gotten into a fight! Why? He was sad for Christina. She was in pain. It wasn't the kind you could put a bandage over and forget about. It was a deep emotional pain that would take time to heal. Shaggy couldn't help but wonder what would become of Molly and Christina's friendship. Would it crash and burn? Slowly Christina began to stir.

"Morning Princess"

"Good, morning Shaggy" Christina yawned sleepily.

"Do you want to stop for breakfast?"

"Yes please"

Breakfast was eaten quietly. Christina chose to focus on her food rather than making conversation. Shaggy respected this. She would talk when she was ready to do so. Before they left the restaurant Shaggy bought Christina a Pumpkin Spice coffee trying to make her feel better. As they climbed back in Christina asked if Sugie and Scooby were going to meet them there.

"That's what she said"

"We'd better get going," Christina said

" Has Molly tried to text or call you?"

"No"

"Have you tried to-"

"Shaggy I don't want to talk about it right now okay?"

"Okay then" Shaggy replied starting the car.

* * *

The car ride was spent in silence. eventually, they stopped at a bookstore. Shaggy was trying to do everything he could to make Christina feel better. While he shopped for comics she focused on buying books on art and music. As Christina wondered along the rows of books one book caught her Junie B. Jones and the Stupid Smelly Bus. This book might not seem all that important but it was. Simply for what it reminded her of. Molly. Junie B Jones had been one of Molly's favorite book series when they were kids. Christina was reminded of the late nights they read the books under their pillow forts and tried not to laugh. How Uncle Dracula would give up on warning them.

As quickly as the memories surfaced Christina pushed them back and forced down tears. Yet she couldn't stop herself from buying the book later right before they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back in Amity Park.

"SHE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW" Molly wailed from the couch while Danny watched helplessly.

Molly hadn't moved since that night. As soon as Christina had left she'd felt remorse. It was too late. Molly had raced after Christina but she was long gone. Molly couldn't bring herself to call Christina fearful of what she might say. It wasn't fair.

* * *

...

"Christina, we're here," Shaggy said lightly shaking Christina's shoulder.

"Wha-"

"We're here"

"Coming," Christina yawned sliding out of the truck.

Shaggy took Christina by the hand and walked with her to the door. The door was opened by Stacy who greeted them both with a hug before ushering them inside. Sugie was waiting on the couch with a book. She looked up upon their entrance. She put the book down and stood up to greet them.

"I'm sorry Christina," Sugie said giving her sister-in-law a hug.

Tears began rolling down Christina's cheeks again. As she began to shake Shaggy and Sugie guided her to the couch.

"She-she called me-me a-a-" Christina stuttered.

"Shh, it will be alright," Shaggy whispered as Christina leaned into him.

"How can you say that?" Christina sobbed as Shaggy wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I know it will," he replied gently.

"No it won't," Christina wailed.

"Yes, it will sweetie," Shaggy whispered wiping tears from Christina's face.

"Shaggy's right Christina it'll all be okay," Stacy agreed with a nod as she sat down in the recliner.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE HATES ME DANNY SHE HATES ME NOW," Molly cried falling on the floor.

"Have you tried calling her yet?" Danny asked as he picked up the numerous kleenex.

"NO SHE'LL HATE ME,"

"You've got to at least call her," Danny argued.

"I can't,"

Danny felt helpless. Maybe if he had been there he could've prevented this but he'd been chasing down the box ghost. When he'd got back Molly was in tears and Christina was long gone.

* * *

"Poor Christina" Sugie whispered.

"Do you know what happened?" Stacy asked Shaggy.

Shaggy told them what he knew.

"This is bad," Sugie mummered shaking her head.

"Well, let's try to make her feel better," Shaggy said.

"Do you think they'll make up?"

"I hope so"


	4. Chapter 4

Christina sat on the back porch watching the clouds drift by. As hard as she tried she couldn't get the argument with Molly out of her head. Christina chuckled bitterly. She couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about. Now, everyone around her was treating her like a china doll. They were all scared they would somehow upset her. Not that she could blame them. She was, after all, a little unstable. However, as she watched the clouds drift by she was reminded of all the good times she had spent with Molly.

* * *

Kindergarten was a lot different than Christina thought it would be. No one really talked to her. They all had friends to play with. Christina as the oldest of the kids at home was, of course, going to go to school before Draculaura. The young girl couldn't help but feel sad as she sat on the swing daydreaming about fairytales just like always. Today would prove to be different though. Christina was yanked from her thoughts by a girl sitting in the swing beside her. This girl had red hair and sad looking green eyes. She wore a purple top with a kitten on it, capris and plaid shoes. Since Christina was feeling rather lonely herself she thought she would be nice to the stranger.

"Hi," she greeted shyly.

"Hi," the stranger said.

"My name is Christina, what's your name?"

"Uh, Linda,"

"Why aren't you playing with everyone else?"

"They don't like me because I'm a human,"

"Really?" Christina asked excitedly she had never met a human before.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I like you,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Do you uh, wanna be friends?"

"Yes,"

"Lett's be best friends,"

"Best friends forever,"

That had been the start of a life-long friendship. The rest of the day the two girls were never apart. At lunch they shared their food, Christina did her best to stand up for Linda and vice versa. When Christina got home that day she wouldn't shut up about her new human friend.

"What was she like?" Draculaura asked as they worked on a puzzle together.

"She's really nice,"

"I thought humans were mean,"

"Linda isn't,"

"I wanna meet her,"

"I wish you could,"

"Maybe I can,"

"Maybe,"


End file.
